El Camino a Seguir
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Boruto es un niño prodigio. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él es especial. Pero su constante insistencia en que él es mejor que los demás terminará por cansarlos a todos. Sin embargo, Boruto estará a punto de descubrir que él es igual a cualquier ninja, y alguien le hará ver esa realidad. Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja.


¡Hola a todos!

Bien, aqui estoy, participando en un reto más. Espero que esto les guste, fue una pequeña idea que surcó por mi cabeza como un viejito montado en una mochila jet. ¡Así que disfrútenlo!

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Camino a Seguir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto era considerado un niño prodigio, y eso era algo por lo cual estar orgulloso. Eso significaba estar sobre su padre, quien a su misma edad era un fracasado. Y bueno, su madre no era reconocida por nadie porque siempre estaba escondiéndose tras los árboles. Simplemente Boruto no podía dejar de alardear. Tal vez sería una persona mucho mejor que su padre o que su madre en el futuro. No los consideraba malos ninjas, por el contrario, su padre era el excepcional séptimo Hokage, y su madre era la princesa del clan Hyuuga, pero los tiempos tenían que cambiar. Seguramente él sería alguien mucho más grandioso en el futuro.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Boruto! ¡Me estás cansando! —Le gritó Sarada, mientras ella y el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en la calle— ¡Ya nos dejaste en claro a todos que fuiste nombrado niño prodigio! ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar?!

— ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡¿Saben lo que eso significa?! ¡Qué voy a ser el mejor ninja jamás visto-ttebasa!

—Ya nos quedó claro, Boruto. —Dijo Shikadai—. Ya deja de hablar, oír tu chillona voz me desgasta. Es molesto.

—No te creas mejor que nosotros. —Dijo ChouChou sacando un puñado de papas y metiéndoselo a la boca— Todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades. No eres especial.

.

No solo sus amigos lo regañaron. Su madre y su padre también lo hicieron, diciéndole que no abusara del mérito que se le había dado. Himawari lo apoyaba, pero Boruto había tenido un arranque de ira y el apoyo de Himawari se fue cuando tiró al suelo la maceta donde estaba una de sus flores favoritas.

Ahora corría por el bosque. No quería saber de nadie, nadie lo entendía. En vez de estar a su lado, ellos simplemente lo recriminaban. Al principio parecieron estar felices por él, pero con el tiempo todo se volvió molesto.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento, respirando agitadamente. Sus puños se apretaban tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Necesitaba descargarse. Necesitaba descargarse contra algo.

Así que empezó a golpear un tronco cercano, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden estar felices por mí?! ¡Soy alguien excepcional-ttebasa!

 _"—Boruto, hay cosas más importantes que hacen de una persona a alguien increíble. No un simple título-ttebayo."_

— ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que estás a punto de ser superado?! ¡Para que veas que mi talento es innato! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Malditos todos!

Lanzó un último golpe de ira contra el tronco, y jadeó, exhausto. El pobre árbol no había tenido muchos daños, y Boruto se sintió enojado de esto. E iba a empezar a golpear el tronco de nuevo hasta que escuchó un llanto.

Eso inmediatamente lo hizo detenerse. Era un llanto de un niño, así que se adentró entre los árboles para ver de dónde provenía ese llanto. Encontró a un niño, encogido entre los árboles, llorando tristemente. Boruto no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, y el niño dejó de llorar rápidamente y lo miró— ¿Por qué lloras? Los hombres no lloran.

El niño solo se encogió, mientras con sus ojos aguados miraba a la persona frente a él.

—Quiero ser un ninja increíble. Pero nadie me ve por lo que soy. —dijo el niño. —Solo me ven como el nieto de uno de los señores feudales de Konoha.

— ¿Uh? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sarutobi Ren.

Boruto se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación por un momento. ¿Sarutobi? Ese era el apellido de su sensei, y también de la hija de la antigua maestra de su madre. Boruto en ese momento hubiera querido alardear delante de ese niño, demostrarle que no era un fracasado como él. Pero se detuvo. Había algo dentro de sí que no quería hacerlo. Quería hacer algo por él. Boruto, quien era "el niño prodigio", tal vez podía hacer algo por él.

—Nii-chan… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Boruto, confundido—. Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El hijo del séptimo Hokage?! —Exclamó Ren, levantándose de un golpe—. ¡¿El niño prodigio?! ¡Es increíble!

Boruto rio, feliz por el cumplido, pero no dijo más. En ese momento no se sentía como un niño prodigio ni como el hijo del Séptimo Hokage, simplemente se sentía como un ninja como todos los demás.

— ¡Boruto-niichan! ¡Por favor! ¡Conviérteme en un gran ninja!

En ese momento Boruto lo pensó. ¿Acaso perdería su tiempo en ese perdedor? No, no lo haría, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pero algo en los ojos del niño… algo en su determinación le hizo detenerse. Algo que tenía Naruto, algo que tenía él mismo, y algo que tenía Konohamaru-sensei.

Algo que no entendía bien, pero estaba en la mirada. En esa mirada que los empujaba hacia adelante, sin rendirse, sin importar lo que digan los otros o sus opiniones. Entonces lo entendió. Entendió que las opiniones de las personas no era lo más importante, entendió como su padre y su madre pasaron de ser fracasados a ser los ninjas más grandes de su generación. Simplemente nunca les importó lo que las demás personas dijeran. Entonces fue en ese momento que Boruto entendió las palabras de su padre, cuando dijo que había otras cosas que convertían a alguien en excepcional. No importaba si era importante ahora ya sea por ser prodigio o por ser el hijo del Hokage, esos títulos se irían con el tiempo tal vez. Bueno, siempre sería el hijo del Hokage, pero habría un momento en el que el título del prodigio se iría.

— ¡Vamos a esforzarnos juntos, Ren! —gritó Boruto sonriente, estirando su puño. El niño sonrió, y lo chocó.

Después de eso fueron a comer ramen a Ichiraku, y Naruto miraba la escena unos cuantos pasos atrás. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía lo que significaba. Tal vez su hijo había aprendido lo que era verdaderamente importante. Sabía la proveniencia de ese niño, entonces supo…

Que una nueva generación de alumno y maestro había nacido.

— ¡Pronto te enseñaré el rasengan-ttebasa!

.

* * *

Owari.

¿Cómo les pareció? Parece que la historia se repite... Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me pregunté sobre aquel titulo de "niño prodigio" que se le había dado Boruto, creo que salio fue en una revista o en una edicion especial de algo. Cuando se supo, la noticia salió por todos lados. Claro, Naruto es Hokage y Hinata es una de las ninjas mas poderosas del clan Hyuuga, así que tenía sentido en cierta forma.

Entonces me puse a pensar cuál sería la reacción de Boruto y... y bueno, salio esto. Aunque la ultima parte indica que todo se repite. Al final Boruto supo lo que era verdaderamente importante.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si les gustó, déjenme sus comentarios. ¡Sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar!

 **Chelsea:** Y también ayudan a llenar tu corazón sin amor.

Sin amor el tuyo. ._.

¡Bueno, sin ser mas me despido! ¡Les deseo suerte a todos aquellos que están participando en el reto!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
